The present invention relates to differentials, and more particularly, to an improved design for a differential housing assembly.
The present invention may be utilized with various types of differentials, although it is especially advantageous when used with a limited slip differential, and will be described in connection therewith. Limited slip differentials of the type which can utilize the present invention typically include a gear case or differential housing defining a gear chamber, and disposed therein, a differential gear set. A clutch pack is typically disposed between the gear set and the differential housing, such that the clutch pack is operable to retard or even prevent relative rotation between the gear case and the output gears (side gears) of the gear set.
Typically, the differential housing has comprised a cast iron member, requiring a substantial amount of machining of various surfaces, diameters, etc. As is well known to those skilled in the art, the tensile strength of cast iron is somewhat limited, such that a load bearing member like a differential housing must comprise a fairly hefty casting, in order to be able to transmit the types of loads to which differentials are typically subjected. The need for a fairly sturdy housing casting is especially true in view of the need for access windows, through which the various gears and friction discs are inserted into the housing.
The primary disadvantage of the prior art limited slip differential of the type described, having the typical cast iron differential housing, is the excessive overall cost of manufacturing the differential.
There are now an increasing number of vehicle applications being identified for which it would be desirable to include a "traction modifier" such as a limited slip differential. Unfortunately, for many of those vehicles, the current production limited slip differential is simply not economically viable.